


an ode to you

by decayofanova



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decayofanova/pseuds/decayofanova
Summary: “Who’s pregnant here?” The blond asks, confusion evident in his tone.“Apparently your mate.” The nurse answers, clicking off the computer. The dark screen reflects Akira’s horrified face. “It’s still early. Whenever we get omegas we take blood and urine work just in case since they’re more fertile. The urine test was negative but your blood was positive.”The men sit in stunned silence. Pregnant. Akira was pregnant? No, his heat was supposed to come in July.Oh fuck it’s the last day of July.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. sweet pea

It had taken Ryuji a while to realize he was bisexual, but it took even less time for him to fall in love with Akira.

The quiet boy had joined the class next to his, sweeping into Shujin on a wave of rumors dragging his name through the mud. Ryuji could be sympathetic, he’d gone through something similar the previous year with his track team. 

Akira kept to himself, again understandable, and Ryuji often felt like a creep when he would follow behind the boy after class. The blond was curious, sue him. It only blew up in his face when the omega turned to him, teary eyes behind large glasses, asking why the fuck an alpha thought it was okay to lurk around after him?

He hadn’t known Akira was an omega, honest! Ryuji bought him soda and curry bread for a week as an apology. 

\---

They became the delinquent duo around Shujin. Soon their group included the outcast Ann Takamaki, in turn becoming lovingly dubbed the trouble trio by Kawakami-sensei. People around them still spread stupid rumors, often exaggerated, about their exploits.

It didn’t matter now that they had their little pack.

\---

By the time Ryuji graduated high school he had a large group of friends, all misfits in their own way. More important than that though, Ryuji had a boyfriend. Akira had taken pity on him after years of pining and kissed him under the cherry blossoms at the closing ceremony. 

“What was that for?” The blond asked completely dumbstruck that the most incredible being in the universe deemed him acceptable to kiss.

“If I kept waiting on you to make a move our first kiss would’ve been on my deathbed.”

Ryuji made sure to kiss Akira as much as he could after that.

\---

They had agreed for Ryuji get through secondary schooling first. 

“You’re way smarter than me man I barely got through high school.”

“You’re smart in your own way, love. Plus there’s always better than opportunities for alphas.”

Ryuji hated how right Akira had been. Even though his boyfriend had top marks on all his exams, most universities still didn’t admit omegas into certain programs. Akira had wanted to study psychology to become a counselor but the admissions office kept telling him to consider programs that might be a better fit for his ‘sensitive’ dynamic.

_All that anatomy would stress you out, hon. And those negative scents from patients too. Have you considered child development? That should help you in the future when you have pups._

It wasn’t the first time Ryuji felt guilty about something neither of the men could control. And it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Akira took it in stride, said he could always try again later. It only made Ryuji more determined to give Akira the life he deserved.

Ryuji liked kids and he liked being athletic so entering the teachers program to study physical education was a natural choice. He’d get out of college, start making that sweet teacher money, and then pay for Akira to study whatever he wanted. Ryuji didn’t care about how much or little (and boy were omegas paid little) his boyfriend earned, he just wanted Akira to be happy.

\---

You know what didn’t make Ryuji happy? How much harder college was than high school. Holy shit these courses were tough. Akira helped him study in their shared attic space of Leblanc daily. Some days they’d recruit extra help from their friends. 

Ann was still great at English, Haru with grammar, and of course Makoto was a well rounded All-Star. Their study groups were fun, it was always great to be around your friends when college life got busy. Ryuji would sometimes wince at the longing scent coming from his boyfriend in his lap when Ann would talk about the shenanigans she and Shiho had on campus.

Akira should be the one in school, not him. He just had to graduate and he’d be able to make everything right.

\---

After another closing ceremony, with his license exams complete and a degree in his hands, Ryuji kisses Akira under the cherry blossoms. There isn’t a dry eye in their circle of friends when the blond makes his practiced speech.

_You make me want to be a better man than I was the day before. None of this would’ve been possible without you. Thank you for taking a chance and never giving up on me._

Ryuji doesn’t get down on one knee like everyone had thought he would. Futaba almost boos loudly before Makoto clamps a hand over her mouth. The alpha _does_ however present a key.

“It took a lot of sneaking and saving, but I’m finally getting us out that attic baby.”

No one wept harder than Sojiro.

\---

Finding a teaching job hadn’t been as easy as the couple hoped. Akira still worked at Leblanc, along with picking up side jobs from their neighborhood listings. Ryuji hopped between his day job at the gym and night stocking at Big Bang Burger. They were exhausted most of the time, barely making it to their shared bed in the townhouse. Ryuji swears he got his first grey hair from the night he came home to find his boyfriend passed out in the hallway. 

Finally, months after graduation, Ryuji landed a job at an elementary school right outside Shibuya. The current gym teacher had to take a leave of absence and they needed a quick fill in. Ryuji signed the contract on his 22nd birthday and as soon as the ink dried on the contract, the gang threw a combined celebration. 

\---

July 3, 202X

Ryuji was blessed to have friends that cared so much about him. Presents, dinner, and a karaoke session so hilarious the alphas stomach still hurt hours later. Was it so funny because he was super drunk? _Maybe_ , but Akira, precious Akira, kept filling his cup and Ryuji would never deny his omega’s innate desire to spoil. 

“One more time for Ryuji!” Ann crows in the living room of their apartment. It’s a tight fit with seven people, two couches, and all their alcohol. But everyone leans in to make sure their glasses clink as they cheer for his success again. 

“You guys are the greatest,” The blond says, smiling as tears run down his face. Ryuji had a big heart and a simple kindness was all it took to get his tear ducts going. Akira knew this and made sure to keep tissues handy. “Seriously this is like the greatest day of my life.”

Haru, ever the instigator, lowered her mixed drink and chirped loudly, “Greatest day of your life so far, Ryuji. You’re still young, keep living your youth.” Makoto sighed at her girlfriend.

“We are literally a year older than them.”

It was around three in the morning when everyone got their rideshare back to their respective homes. Yusuke offered to walk with Futaba since Akira and Ryuji’s place was only a few minutes away from Leblanc, but both men were too drunk to really put _that_ whole situation together. 

“Did my alpha have a great birthday?” Akira slurred against Ryuji’s neck. The blond growled deep from his chest and yanked a fistful of Akira’s inky waves. He _knew_ that his boyfriend knew what those words did to him.

“Every year gets better with you, baby.” Maybe they’re both really drunk but he wants to remember this moment. The omega kisses him on the lips, soft tongue dragging over his elongated fangs. 

“Think you got enough in you for one more present?” Ryuji took stock of Akira’s state. His black sweater was hanging off one shoulder, exposing smooth milky skin. Grey pupils were blown wide and he could appreciate all of Akira’s beautiful lashes since he’d tossed his glasses somewhere in the living room. 

The blond leaned in to suck a mark into the scent gland on the ravenette’s neck, earning a low groan. Akira loved the way Ryuji kissed. No matter where his mouth was on his body it was always full of love and just a hint of teeth. Ryuji grinds his hardening cock into Akira’s eager wiggling hips before placing a soft peck to the omega’s pierced ear lobe.

“That answer your question?”

Akira nods, though it’s hard with Ryuji’s hand still holding his hair. The blond commits the dazed, lovestruck look to memory. 

“Take me to bed, alpha~.”

\---

To Ryuji, sex is _always_ perfect with Akira. He loves the way Akira moans when the blond’s lips and tongue devour his clit while knuckle deep inside. The scratches Akira leaves on his back when Ryuji thrusts just right against his spot make him dizzy. But Ryuji’s favorite part is when Akira somehow knows the alpha is _this_ close to cumming and squeezes tighter around him. 

When they’re face to face like this, Ryuji grinding slowly, thumb circling his boyfriend’s oversensitive little bud, he gets to see Akira’s blissed out smile and watery eyes. Can lean in close to the omega’s neck and inhale the sweet mocha scent. Can watch as Akira reaches his hand towards him, and like always they intertwine their fingers as Akira screams his second or third orgasm and Ryuji follows right after.

It’s a sticky and wet mess. Ryuji is still surprised Akira didn’t make him wear a condom this time. Maybe he finally found a pill that worked for him from that punk doctor of his. It’s simple, but Ryuji decides it’s a birthday gift he’ll always appreciate.

\---

  
  


July 31, 202X

Akira loved his boyfriend very much. He loved waking up to his wild blond hair every morning and kissing the scar above his right eye every night. He loved him loud and sweaty when he was teaching his classes (Akira and Ann just had to peek in on his first day). 

He loved him quiet and focused when they watched the crime thrillers the alpha loved so much. Ryuji had a natural talent for putting clues together and figuring out the mystery before the end of the show. Akira was terrible at getting the plots.

Right now, though he loved his boyfriend, Akira really needed him to chill the fuck out.

“Babe you’re growling in my ear.” The offending noise ceased, replaced by a whimper as Ryuji leaned in to scent him. Normally Ryuji’s scent reminded him of going down to the seaside park where they had their first ‘date not date’. It was light and tasted like salty ocean air. But with all the stress hormones the alpha had running through his body, it was making the already nauseous omega dry heave.

“Shit, hang on.” Ryuji’s luckily always had fast reflexes so he’s able to get the trash can under Akira’s mouth before what was left of breakfast found its way back out of him. Ryuji rubs his back, cooing gently ‘that’s it, let it out’ like he had been the last few weeks. 

Akira thought it was a bad reaction to the fish ramen they’d gotten at the new place that opened in Yongen-Jaya. He normally got pork broth but wanted to try something new. Then it was Sojiro’s curry, which had never made him sick before. 

Almost like clockwork at this point Akira would wake up, kiss Ryuji if he was still sleeping, then head into their attached bathroom and spill his guts. As if he was synced up to Akira, Ryuji would wake up and rub his back just like was doing now. Then he’d help clean up anything that missed, get a glass of water for the omega, and tuck him back into bed.

It made Ryuji worry, but Akira would brush it off. It’ll pass, it’s probably just extra annoying preheat symptoms. He’d been due for one before the end of July anyway. 

It only became a problem when Akira had been driving Ryuji to work that morning. They’d been singing along to some group from the UK Ryuji was obsessed with lately. Akira had been admiring his beloved’s gorgeous smile when a strong bout of nausea hit. Ryuji recognized the fear in his eyes, probably signaling ‘stars above do not let me throw up in this car please I’ll go to the shrine!’

The stars didn’t give a shit about what Akira had to say apparently because his curry ended up all over his lap. The end result being in the fender bender in front of the elementary school. 

Because Akira had hit his head resulting in a large rapidly bleeding cut, everyone and their grandmother insisted he go straight to the hospital. Since Ryuji’s principal witnessed the whole thing, the alpha was permitted to miss work and come with him. 

Akira hated hospitals, and he’s sure that’s why his stomach was still jumpy. A nurse had visited their room to place bandages on the omega’s forehead but the couple were still waiting on someone to come decide if he would need the stitches or not. 

“I’m gonna go talk to them.” Ryuji blurts, trying to stand from the stool he’d been perched like an angry blond gargoyle. Akira hisses at the noise before gripping the alpha’s hand.

“Ryuji there are hundreds of other people in here that are a higher priority than me,” Akira scolds, trying not to soften at the hurt puppy look on the blond’s face. “What?”

“But you’re my highest priority bro.” The pair snicker but only after Akira lightly slaps Ryuji’s shoulder for the stupid joke.

“I’m serious, they probably think an alpha is feral in here from how stinky you are.”

“Well then they should know I’m seriously worried about my mate then!”

Akira blushes at the term that keeps slipping out. While they had talked about becoming mates before, they had never set anything in stone. Ryuji always referenced it far off in the future like after Akira gets a college degree, but the omega would be happy to get mated tomorrow. He knows his place in life is by Ryuji’s side.

A nurse pulls the curtain enclosing their small room to the side. Her black eyes study her clipboard as she approaches Akira’s space on the hospital bed. 

“Kurusu-kun?”

“That’s me.”

“And is this your mate?” The nurse looks at Ryuji who tints pink before nodding. Well far be it from Akira to correct him. “Well I have some news. Might be good, might be bad, but it’s news.

“Uh, okay?” Akira winces as another wave of stomach cramps hits. The woman places her board down before pulling in a large cart with a weird looking computer on top. 

“For starters, your head wound is shallow. We weren’t sure from how much you bled, but it pretty much stopped with the bandage so you won’t need stitches.” 

Ryuji eyed the padded cotton on his boyfriend’s head and wanted to complain that it sure seemed like a lot of blood to him, but he pressed his lips together at Akira’s stern look.

“It’s also good that we got your bloodwork done before running any head scans because, and here’s the news that might be good or bad,” The nurse turns on the computer and Akira’s eyes scan the screen. There’s his name, date of birth, address, all sort of record keeping.

It’s the word _pregnant_ that makes him stop. He reads everything again and oh yup there it is. 

Ryuji was a slower reader so his reaction was a minute behind Akira’s.

“Who’s pregnant here?” The blond asks, confusion evident in his tone.

“Apparently your mate.” The nurse answers, clicking off the computer. The dark screen reflects Akira’s horrified face. “It’s still early. Whenever we get omegas we take blood and urine work just in case since they’re more fertile. The urine test was negative but your blood was positive.”

The men sit in stunned silence. Pregnant. Akira was pregnant? No, his heat was supposed to come in July. 

_Oh fuck it’s the last day of July._

“Akira?” Ryuji’s voice is choked.

The nurse approaches with a small tool that looks like a box with a little microphone attached. 

“We can get a better estimate with this doppler here, can you lift your shirt Kurusu-san?” Akira’s robotic hands pull the blood covered garment over his stomach, revealing the belly button piercing he’d gotten for his 20th birthday. Ryuji had gotten his nipples pierced in solidarity and Ann her tongue. 

Oh god, how were they going to tell Ann? Everyone? Fuck what would Sojiro say?

“Akira?” Ryuji tries again as he watches Akira’s face go stone. He didn’t even flinch when the nurse squirted some weird gel on his abs and Ryuji knew how ticklish they were.

“Okay Kurusu-san, just hold still for me so we can find baby,” the nurse places the microphone low between his hips where his uterus would be and it feels fucking weird. Not like she’s trying to hurt him, but a weird pressure. “I think I just about got it, oh! There it is!”

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

A heartbeat. There’s a heartbeat in him. A heartbeat from a baby. A baby who certainly should _not_ be there. 

“Okay if we’re picking up a heartbeat, then you’d be about six weeks along but you’ll want to follow up with a midwife,” the nurse takes the doppler off his stomach and Akira almost weeps with relief. “Let’s calculate this all out then. You must have conceived around-”

“My birthday.” Akira finally looks at Ryuji. The blond has hot tears streaming down his cheeks and a guilt wrought frown tugging at his mouth. “My birthday was six weeks ago.”

“Very good,” the nurse praises. “If we add that up then your due date will be-”

“March. End of March.” Normally Ryuji would take pride in the being the ‘math gay’ of the group but right now he was ready to throw himself back in the street. They’d been working on getting Akira to start classes at the local college next spring. 

Ryuji had ruined everything before it even had a chance to begin. 

“Correct again, my this must have been carefully planned then.” The nurse giggles at her comment. Oh, she must think Ryuji is crying happy tears then, not mourning over the life he’s certainly destroyed because he didn’t double check with Akira about wrapping it up. 

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions so I’ll leave some reading materials for you. Follow up with a midwife and bring any paperwork from this emergency room trip with you to your first visit.” The nurse cleans up their station as she gives out the directions. 

Ryuji doesn’t take his eyes off Akira’s face. It hadn’t changed since hearing the heartbeat. When they’re alone again the alpha inches closer to his boyfriend.

“Akira, I’m sorry. Please say something. Anything.” Ryuji could take being screamed at, could take being hit. He could not take the far away eyes and silence. When the blond’s tanned hand touches Akira's, the omega jumps. A flurry of papers slip from his lap and onto the floor.

The last thing Ryuji sees before Akira finally releases his tears and crushes the alpha in a shaking hug is the handwritten note from the nurse.

_Congratulations! At six weeks your baby is the size of a sweet pea!_


	2. decisions decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji and Akira have a choice to make.

**August 12, 202X (8 Weeks)**

“Let me know if anything feels weird okay?” 

“Sure thing.”

It was the most tender Takemi had ever been with Akira. The trouble trio had visited her for years because Takemi wouldn’t rat them out to their guardians for needing to get patched up after fights in school. Takemi could be sadistic, but overall she was sweet. 

“So right here is your womb,” her soothing voice explained. “The dark space is why you’re cramping so much. Your body is making space already.” A pale, manicured hand adjusted the ultrasound wand that was pressed inside Akira. He had been confused why he couldn’t just do over the skin like he had at the emergency room.

_ Baby’s still too little to see like that, gotta do a deep dive. _

Well he wasn’t about to be the patient who argues with the doctor. 

“Right here is the placenta and umbilical cord where babies get their food. And  _ riiiiight _ here is your little parasite.” Takemi clicks something on her computer and it screenshots the ultrasound. 

“So tiny,” Akira muses. “Yet constantly tearing my shit up. I’m getting weak.” Takemi moves the wand some to take more pictures.

“That’s kids for ya. Tiny terrors.” The pair fall quiet in the clinic office. Only the hum of the air conditioner and clicking of Takemi’s computer to fill the space. 

“How have you been feeling Akira?”

“I’m still pretty sick and I’ve been getting more headaches, but that could be leftover from the car wreck. And my nipples kinda hurt” Takemi pauses her movements. She’d known the kid for a while, watched him grow into a young man. She liked to think she could tell that he wasn’t firing at 100%

“I mean how are you  _ feeling _ ? About all of this?”

\---

**July 31, 202X (6 weeks)**

“We can figure something out.”

Ryuji had been pacing since they’d been discharged from the hospital. He’d always been someone who needed to keep moving. If he wasn’t moving something on his body, Akira was sure he’d explode. They’d called Makoto to come pick them up since she was their only friend with a license besides Akira. 

The brunette could sense something was up between the couple, but didn’t comment. When she dropped them off they barely said bye before walking into their home.

“What’s there to figure out? I’m pregnant, like that’s it.” Akira didn’t mean to sound so harsh, but he was really tired. The wreck, his head, the thing unexpected guest inside him. It was a lot.

“It’s never ‘that’s it’ c’mon when have we ever just accepted things the way they are. Like do you even want this?” Ryuji wanted to hold his boyfriend, but he was scared. Scared if he touched him he’d stain him even more. Scared that Akira would break down again. Scared to ask the questions he really needed the answers to.

_ Can you forgive me? Do you even want me anymore? Are you going to leave? _

Akira had flopped down into their bed as soon as they’d come home. His grey eyes followed Ryuji as the alpha paced. Back and forth, back and forth. He knew Ryuji. He knew his boyfriend was making himself sick with guilt and worry.

“All I want is for you to get in bed and hold me.”

“Akira-”

“And I want you to stop calling me Akira!” The omega snaps. “That’s all you keep calling me and it’s making me feel like shit.” Ryuji stops moving around, but now he’s clasping and unclasping his hands.

“Uh, that’s your name though.” The blond tilts his head like the sweet boy he is. Surely Akira doesn’t want to go back to last names. Ryuji doesn’t think he’d be able to take it.

“No, you call me  _ baby. _ You haven’t called me baby since we found out.” Akira lifts himself out of the nest of blankets and stares down Ryuji. “You being subtle for once? I’m not your baby anymore?”

He didn’t mean to make the blond cry. Akira feels his boyfriend’s wet cheeks as he kisses the omega deep into the mattress.

“Don’t ever say that,” Ryuji croaks, voice thick with more tears on the way. “You know you’re always my baby.” Akira holds him tight, admiring the blond’s wide shoulders. “I just didn’t feel right saying it because of everything.” The omega laughs softly. Of course he’d think of it like that.

“You’re too sweet for me,” the ravenette kisses along Ryuji’s hairline. “I didn’t even consider it.”

“I didn’t want you to get upset.”

“I know, you always look out for me. So thank you,” Akira kisses Ryuji one more time before pulling their comforter over them. “Now we are going to enjoy our day off and take a nap. When we get up I’ll call Takemi and set a follow up. I won’t believe it fully until she tells me.”

Ryuji hums in agreement as he snuggles up against Akira. He shot up a few inches over the dark haired omega at the end of high school so he was able to tuck his curly head under his chin.

“I love you, baby. So much.”

“I love you too ‘Yuji.”

\---

**August 12, 202X (8 Weeks)**

“I feel...okay.”

“Just okay?”

What’s he supposed to say? Akira was the idiot who was too drunk to remind Ryuji that he was in between birth control pills so they’d need a condom. He’d been so focused on coordinating with everyone to celebrate his birthday and new job that it just slipped through the cracks. 

He knows how important starting college was to his boyfriend. Ryuji was never silent about how unfair it was, and Akira loved how much Ryuji fought for him to get to school. So now because Akira was a horny dumbass, they’d have to put everything on pause for at least four more years.

“I guess, I’m just worried about how everything’s going to change.” 

Takemi hums before sliding the wand out. She kindly wipes the excess lube from between Akira’s legs before having him slide up the bed.

“Definitely understandable honey. What’s your golden retriever thinking about it?” Akira huffs a laugh at the accurate description of his boyfriend. 

“He’s been feeling guilty. We’re playing ping pong with the blame game right now.”

“Sounds on brand for you two.”

Takemi busies herself with printing out ultrasounds while Akira redresses. She hands him the stack of photos, pointing out the small parts of the little baby bean. It all looks like a white smudge to him. 

“Here’s the name of some midwives I’ve personally worked with that I think you’d like, and um,” Takemi leans in so Akira does as well. “If you do decide that you and Ryuji aren’t ready, this one here can help with that choice.”

Akira swallows, but thanks Takemi for her help. 

\---

Later that night when Ryuji gets home from work he stares at the black and white pictures. Akira was in the shower but told him to go ahead and check them out.

This was the little thing making his love throw up every morning. Honestly Ryuji felt the sentiment. It seemed so...foreign. An alien turning Akira into its reluctant host. It shouldn’t be there and yet there it was, taking up space and making itself known.

“They’ve got your eyes,” Akira teases, having snuck up behind Ryuji. “And they’re all slouched over, that is definitely your child.” 

“I’ve gotten better.” Ryuji replies softly, afraid for Akira to see the smile on his face. He couldn’t deny the warmth of the phrase ‘your child’ but this wasn’t the time to get attached.

“We’ve still got time to make a decision you know,” the omega keeps his voice soft. They’d discussed the choice Takemi had given them. “I know you’re worried about me but you’re in this too you know.” The omega nuzzles into his neck and Ryuji looks down at the white smudge once again.

“You’re right, but it’s your body. You’d be sacrificing way more than I ever would,” He turns to look into Akira’s eyes. “But if you do want to do this, with me, I swear on my life I’ll take care of you both.”

Akira blames his hormones for his leaking eyes.

\---

**August 30, 202X 10 weeks**

“Sakamoto-sensei please call the office! Sakamoto-sensei you have a call from the office!” 

The blond blows his whistle pausing the scrambling children in his gym. 

“Pre-K Pause!” Ryuji bellows and the little rugrats mostly freeze. “Break time friends, Yuri lead everyone in the hokey pokey. Everyone follow Yuri.”

“Hai!”

Ryuji had a phone in his little office that was attached to the gym. He was sure to leave the door open because there was no good that would come from turning his back on four and five year olds for too long. 

“Yo, it’s Sakamoto.”

“Your boyfriend is on line one, he says it's urgent.” The secretary reports. Akira? Well Ryuji does keep his phone locked away during work so if it’s important then he would probably call the school.

When he picks up the line it’s quiet for a second. Ryuji worries that he fucked up the line transfers again and accidentally hung up. Before he can say anything there’s the softest exhale down the speaker.

“Ryuji?” The alpha does not like the shakiness in his boyfriend’s voice.

“Yeah baby I’m here, everything okay?”

“I’m bleeding.”

\---

Akira was getting really sick of being in the hospital. At least this time he had company. He hadn’t meant for anyone to find out about the pregnancy. Not until he and Ryuji had officially made their choice. It seemed time had run out for them.

He’d been cramping through his early morning shift at Leblanc with Futaba. Sojiro had some appointments that day, so the two had been manning the shop. He knows his pseudo sister had noticed his odd behavior. Akira, my blood type is coffee, hadn’t had a cup on shift in weeks. 

He claimed it was some health bullshit Ryuji was putting them on, but he’d all but demanded Futaba bring him Big Bang Burger like three times last week. She’d been sheltered but she wasn’t stupid. Something was wrong with Akira. 

“Taba can you stay out front really quick I gotta pee.”

“This is like the third time in an hour, dude what is going on with you?”

“It’s summer, I’m just drinking extra water.”

Which was true, but still. Everything was weird. Akira came out of the bathroom white as a ghost and when Futaba saw his hand stained red, she paled as well.

“Akira are you okay? What the hell happened?”

“I need you to call Makoto.”

\---

Ryuji hadn’t sprinted this hard since his track days. He didn’t give a care in the world for the looks he received as he pumped his arms and legs down the hallways. Room 8, where the fuck is room 8. He skids to a stop, nearly crashing into Makoto who was standing outside the door.

“Oh my god, you’re finally here.” The beta woman opens the door. There’s a nurse leaning over Akira in his hospital bed. Futaba is nervously texting in the corner.

“Ryuji’s here!”

“Thank fucking god,” Futaba barks from her chair. “My brother’s mate is here. Now can you please fucking do something?” The older nurse glares at the ginger haired alpha cursing up a storm.

“I know you’re upset over your brother but I told you my hands were tied. I couldn't do anything until Kurusu-san’s mate arrived.”

Ryuji sees Akira’s eyes glaze over. They had been waiting on him. He left as soon as he could find someone to cover his class, running to the train station, and then running back to the hospital. He still felt too slow. When would he stop fucking up?

The blond crosses the room until he’s able to put Akira’s cold hand in his. 

“Okay I’m here, what the hell is going on?”

The nurse sighs, already tired of this vulgar group of young people. 

“Your mate is possibly having a miscarriage. It’s in the very early stages and if both parties agree we have two options. We can let the pregnancy end, but he’ll have to stay here for a few days to monitor that everything is all clear. Or we can put a stitch on Kurusu-san’s cervix and save the baby.”

Ryuji looks down at his boyfriend and he hates how exhausted Akira looks. He didn’t have his glasses on today, but he was still squinting in the harsh emergency room light. 

Takemi had said they could decide to end the pregnancy up until 12 weeks. They were supposed to have two more weeks to decide. Fuck, this shouldn’t be happening. Why the fuck was this happening?

“What did Akira want to do?” Ryuji asks, eyes not leaving Akira’s pale face. 

“It didn’t matter because this tyrant over here wouldn’t let him choose until you came.” 

“Ma’am I cannot go against the laws, we had to wait until both parents were here.”

“No you couldn’t just let an omega make a decision on their own for once!”

Ryuji leans in close to Akira, lips against the pierced shell of his lover’s ear.

“Baby, it’s your call. I will love and support you no matter what.”

No matter what. Even if the whole world was against him, Ryuji would always be by his side. 

“I want to keep them. I want to have our baby.”

Akira will never forget the way his Ryuji lights up. There’s no stopping the tears and Akira leans up to wipe the alpha’s face.

“Yeah? You sure? You don’t hate me?” Ryuji sniffles and it breaks the omegas heart to hear what the man he adores must have been thinking the past weeks.

“I could never hate you ‘Yuji. And this baby is part of you so I could never hate them either. As long as we’re together we can do this.”

\---

With both men in agreement, the nurse calls for an assistant and they set Akira up in stirrups. They have to kick Futaba and Makoto out but Ryuji stays up by Akira’s head.

He goes through the procedure. It tugs and stings and the nurse explains that while it will keep his cervix from opening further, there’s still a chance that the embryo could detach from the blood loss anyway.

They give it a 70% chance of success.

\---

**September 18, 202X (13 weeks)**

Akira felt silly being on bed rest without any sort of baby bump. It was nice being so doted on already, even though every day with Ryuji involved being treated like precious gold.

_ Do you have enough pillows? Do you need ginger candy? How’s your water? _

It was nice having him home afternoons and on the weekend because weekday nurse Futaba’s bedside manner left much to be desired.

“Dude, your baby is the size of a lemon and it has like fingers, ew Akira look at the picture!”

“My baby is way cuter, get that shit out my face.”

Their fridge had started to grow a collection of ultrasounds. They had their first 8 week one from Takemi’s clinic. The following from week 10 when Akira had to get his emergency stitch. The most recent was from his follow up visit two days ago and showed  _ Yuji Jr. _ (seriously that slouch was severe!) still snug in place.

“When are you going to tell everyone? It’s no fun when only Makoto and I know about it. Internet says you’re about in the clear now.”

She was technically right. The first trimester apparently was the riskiest time to miscarry so the couple agreed to wait until it was certain Akira’s stitch held and the baby wasn’t going anywhere.

Futaba and Makoto only found out due to circumstance, but Akira wanted Yuji Jr’s debut to be something special. He was having a baby with the love of his life after all.

“Hold it in like one more week.”

\---

**September 26, 202X (14 Weeks)**

Funky Phantoms

Joker: Hey sluts check it out

Joker: image attached

Panther: Is that Mona? Akira, why is your cat wearing a shirt?

Noir: Guys stop bullying Mona-chan!

Skull: No, y’all c’mon read the shirt

Fox: Big Brother? Are you guys getting a new kitten?

Noir: Oh how exciting! 

Panther: You went to the kitten cafe without me? You guys suck.

Joker: PLEASE 

Joker: look down by his paws

Oracle: this is a fucking mess

Noir: What exactly is that?

Panther: idk it kinda blends in with his fur.

Fox: is it a photo?

Skull: Yusuke you’re so close use that big artsy brain of yours

Fox: it looks like a galaxy. Exploring the void of space. Maybe it’s a commentary on the loneliness Mona has felt as a single child in their household.

Skull: TOO ARTSY

Queen: Akira maybe try the other picture…

Joker: ugh fine.

Joker: image attached

Panther: sir why you got an orange on your tummy?

Joker: because there is something orange sized in me right now

Noir: are we sharing snacks for the day? I’ve got pocky!

Oracle: I’ve rolled my eyes so hard they’re strained you guys.

Panther: wait...Ryuji’s tank says something 

Fox: does that say DILF?

Panther: WAIT A MINUTE

Noir: There’s no way!

Panther: Akira shut the fuck up you’re having a baby?!

Oracle: FINALLY

Queen: they’re having a baby!!!

Joker and Skull: We’re having a baby!

Noir: Akira how far along are you?

Joker: 14 weeks and some change. Yuji Jr. is the size of an orange now so we thought that would be a good clue

Noir and Panther: YUJI JR

Skull: Keyword being thought

Skull: you guys are terrible at clues

Panther: so when are you due?

Joker: March 26

Fox: A spring birth, how auspicious.

Noir: that’s so close to your bday

Joker: I mean the 3rd and 26th aren’t that close. I’ll get the first half of the month and bb gets the second

Joker: I can be generous

Oracle: that’s a lie

Oracle: you literally clawed me over the last donut 

Joker: I am a precious vessel 

Skull: mama gets what mama wants

Panther: Ryuji you’ve created a monster

Noir: I think it’s cute

Joker: mama wants big bang again

Skull: on it! Later gang

Joker: peace out!

_ Joker and Skull are offline _

\---

“Dude I told you a double cheeseburger and onion rings would make you barf.”

“Your child has terrible tastes.”

\---

_ Bump-dates: You’ve made it to week 14! Your baby is the size of an orange or your closed fist. Congrats on making it to your second trimester. Only five more months to go! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think of the pacing! I think that's my biggest insecurity right now.


	3. shake, rattle, roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji loves when Akira is sleepy and his hometown accent slips out. He loves gently breathing in the sweet scent of his omega when he gets so close. Honestly, there’s a lot he loves about Akira.
> 
> But Ryuji especially loves the small curve of his boyfriend’s stomach as it presses into his abs, the little roundness letting him know Yuji Jr. is there and alive. Ryuji knows the baby is too small now, but he can’t wait until they’re big enough that he can feel them kicking and moving in there. 
> 
> Just a few more weeks.

**September 27, 202X (14 weeks)**

When Ryuji wakes up his heart isn’t as heavy as it had been. He hates keeping secrets, especially from his friends. Now that they all knew and seemed pretty excited he could relax a  _ teeny  _ bit.

They still had to conquer the task of telling their parents.

He’d wanted to tell his mom the night Akira got his stitch, when they had agreed to do this whole parenting thing together, but Akira was hesitant. 

“What if it doesn’t work and we get people excited only to have to tell them the bad news right after? It’s not 100%.”

It was sound logic, fitting of his boyfriend’s nature to suffer in silence. Still, Ryuji figured that even  _ if  _ they lost their baby they’d have the supportive shoulders of everyone to cry on. And Ryuji knows he would’ve cried. But since Akira’s carrying the little bundle, he gets to make the rules. He owed Akira too much to ever go against his boyfriend’s wishes.

So they waited, told their friends, and now they planned on getting the good news out to everyone else later today. 

“Yuji scoot over,” the sleepy omega mumbles before stretching long pale limbs over his body. “You’re takin’ up the whole bed darlin’.” Akira turns, snuggling the blond into his arms while tucking his fuzzy head under Ryuji’s chin. 

Ryuji loves when Akira is sleepy and his hometown accent slips out. He loves gently breathing in the sweet scent of his omega when he gets so close. Honestly, there’s a lot he loves about Akira.

But Ryuji  _ especially _ loves the small curve of his boyfriend’s stomach as it presses into his abs, the little roundness letting him know Yuji Jr. is there and alive. Ryuji knows the baby is too small now, but he can’t wait until they’re big enough that he can feel them kicking and moving in there. 

Just a few more weeks.

“Told ya we should’ve sprung for the king size,” he murmurs against Akira’s head. The omega snorts.

“And I told ya we could either have a big bed or eat,” Akira nibbles into his collar bone. “Now quit mumbling and hold meee.” Ryuji rolls his eyes squeezing his boyfriend (and that sweet firmness) closer to him. They’d both started sleeping in just their underwear since summer was still hanging around. They needed some way to keep cool since Akira was starting to be warmer than usual along with the growing size of his nest.

Hopefully it wouldn’t be too bad in the colder months. Ryuji already ran hot, complementary to Akira who was basically made of ice. He didn’t want to imagine how bad it was going to be when he was even bigger. 

Ryuji places a hand between them, feeling over Akira’s bump. It was too early in the morning to comprehend that there was something, rather  _ someone _ , alive and growing underneath. Takemi had given the omega a belly piercing made of plastic so the hole wouldn’t close up. He still loved his boyfriend’s tummy, but the stretching and new firmness of the skin just felt so weird. 

Akira had always been lean and sexy like a panther or something. Of course, Ryuji still thought he was sexy, but now he had this softness about him. His stomach, his chest, even around his hips, all those spots were getting just the smallest bit of give.

“Ooh feeling me up while I’m asleep?” Akira’s voice dips low, still rough with sleep. “Six years together and your kinks still surprises me.” He leans his mouth up to place gentle kisses under Ryuji’s jaw and the alpha groans in his throat as they become hungrier.

“Ah, it ain’t like that,” he tries but Akira doesn’t stop. “I just wanted to feel. I’m sorry.”

“Mmm don’t be,” Ryuji hisses at Akira’s tiny bite. “I’m always happy to have my man’s hands on me.” Cold hands push the alpha into the mattress as Akira swings his legs over Ryuji’s hips. He makes sure to reach up and catch Akira who’s still wobbly from his changing center of balance. 

“Steady there baby,” Ryuji teases but is silenced by soft lips meeting his. Akira slides his tongue softly over Ryuji’s bottom lip, demanding access, only to nibble on it when he does open up. Akira whines low in his throat before diving in for more. 

Okay, he can handle this. They’ve been fine with making out, and even though he knows Akira wants more he might be able to get away with kissing him as long as--

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Akira suckles on his tongue. “C’mon touch me.” Ryuji bucks his hips, poor thing never stood a chance with the familiar weight of his beloved on him. 

“W-wait a second,” He’s gotta get a handle on this. Akira’s hands trace over his chest, stopping to tease at the barbells in his nipples. “What about y’know?” 

Akira freezes then sits back up with a pout. “Ryuji.” The alpha rubs his tanned hands over Akira’s pale thighs, enjoying the contrast that shows their different lifestyles. 

“I’m just saying,” he soothes. “We just got the little guy all safe and snug in there.” The wrinkle his boyfriend’s brow had held smoothes out in understanding. Ryuji’s thankful Akira had always been able to read him. “What if we jostle him around too much?”

“You’re right,” Akira sighs, rolling off and onto his back. The nest shifts and Ryuji knows that’s going to take an hour to fix. “We should stay careful. Don’t want that pipe knocking anything loose.” Ryuji snickers, pulling Akira in so that his back is to his chest. 

“Ya flatter me man,” he kisses along those sweet little neck glands, pausing to let one of his fangs tease it. The shiver his boyfriend makes releases the briefest scent of arousal. “But it  _ has _ been a while huh?” He runs a hand down the dip in Akira’s waist, careful to avoid his sensitive stomach. 

“Yeah,” the omega whines, already affected by such light touches. “T-too long, I’m gonna forget how you feel inside me.” 

“Can’t have that, but I think we can try something that might work.” Ryuji maneuvers his hips so they line up just right behind Akira’s. His boyfriend gets the hint and leans forward to pull his boxers down. 

In the morning light that struggles to make it past their black out curtains, Ryuji can see the shiny slick pooling between his boyfriend’s legs. He pulls himself out his own boxers and presses against Akira’s soft folds. When Akira squeezes his thighs together, they both gasp at the easy glide from the excess slick.

“Fuck, Ryuji,” Akira pants and Ryuji knows neither of them will last long. “Don’t hold back okay?” 

Ryuji places one hand along Akira’s hip to keep him planted and uses the other to grip his lover’s jaw and throat. His baby does love a little manhandling. He can feel Akira’s rapid pulse underneath his fingers. He pulls his hips back, sliding against warmth and wet and _ fuck _ , it’s been too long.

Akira’s long fingers reach down to rub against his clit, making even more slick drip along Ryuji’s cock. The flood of warmth causes his hips stutter, and he bites into Akira’s neck, sure to leave a mark that will let everyone know he’s been there. They fall into a rhythm, slow and easy at first. But as Akira’s whimpering moans get higher Ryuji can only follow his boyfriend’s wish to give it all he’s got.

“ _ Ah  _ shit, baby, is it that good?” He rumbles into Akira’s ear, thighs and abs tensing as he keeps rocking into soaked thighs, keeping his cock angled so the tip rubs right over Akira’s pretty little clit. “You like slickin’ all over me? So fucking messy.” He almost cums when he feels Akira’s thighs squeeze tighter. Ryuji, ever the loving partner, moves his hand from Akira’s hip to help put more pressure on his clit.

Akira’s wet hand winds its way into Ryuji’s blond locks, pulling and tugging. It’s just enough pain to make the alpha’s eyes cross. “I’m wanna cum,” he whines. “I’m wanna cum,  _ please _ .”

“Ain’t stopping ya,” Ryuji growls, tightening his grip along Akira’s jaw and he can feel the vibrations from his lover’s panting and growling. “Go on sweetheart.” Akira tugs harder and it’s a miracle Ryuji doesn’t blow his load there as he picks up his pace. The head of his cock drills right over Akira’s sweet little bud, making the poor man cry out.

“I can’t,  _ fuck _ , Yuji c’mon just like one finger please, please,  _ please. _ ” And oh his baby begs so pretty. Ryuji takes pity, running his larger fingers further down until they reach Akira’s dripping cunt, playing against his fuzzy folds. 

“Right  _ here _ baby?” The blond taunts and it earns him a bite against his wrist. 

With a wild grin, he gathers slick on his fingers, sliding home in one go. Before Akira can complain anymore he curls them right against the spot that makes the omega see stars and rubs  _ hard _ . 

“That’s it,  _ ugh _ that’s fuckin’ it,” Akira whines. The effect from the stretch is instant as Ryuji feels his boyfriend clench down with a long groan. “Thank you, _ fuck,  _ thank you I love you so much- _ ah! _ ” He didn’t mean to slip in the third finger, force of habit but from how he knows Akira likes being full. 

Ryuji spills into the sheets as Akira’s orgasm starts to wind down enough that he can pull his fingers out, adding to the mess he’d already created. It’s not the first time hearing Akira say he loves him made him cum, and it hopefully won’t be the last. 

Minutes pass while the pair catches their breath, and Ryuji almost falls back asleep to the soft breathing between them. It’s only Morgana’s claws scratching under their door that makes him hop out the bed. Damn bratty cat had already started wearing a hole under the carpet.

“I’m gonna rip his claws out myself!”

“Be nice to my cat!”

As soon as the door opens, Morgana leaps past Ryuji’s feet and into Akira’s nest. While they do their morning cuddle routine, Ryuji sets off to the kitchen to attempt breakfast. His inner alpha is beaming from satisfying his mate, cause damn they really haven’t done anything like that since July. But now he can smell Akira’s content all over him, that just leaves him with the other primal need to feed his omega. 

Maybe alphas of the past would laugh at his humble offer of sugary cereal instead of a fresh kill or some shit. Ryuji’s the one getting the gorgeous happy smile from Akira over his cereal bowl so who’s the real winner here?

\---

After flipping a coin to decide which parent to disappoint first, Ryuji and Akira ride off to Leblanc. The coffee shop was pretty empty, which wasn’t unusual, making the words leaving Akira’s mouth feel even louder in the quiet space.

“And so we’re, um, having a baby. Please continue to support us.” Ryuji nearly cracks his head against the count from how deeply he bows in front of Sojiro. He has pulled every ounce of respectable alpha in his body into this meeting. 

“Do you have a picture?”

Ryuji and Akira look at each other because okay maybe Sojiro doesn’t believe they could both be this stupid and wants further proof. But he isn’t yelling so this is good right? Ryuji unfolds his wallet to pull out the sonogram he kept in there and hands it over to Sojiro. The older man handles the picture like an ancient document. Like if he touches it too roughly it’ll crumble to dust in his hands. 

He adjusts the glasses on the bridge of his nose, scans the black and white picture, and cranks a smile.

“Quite the slouch my poor grandchild’s got. Definitely Sakamoto’s kid.”

Well. Sojiro certainly takes the news better than they had thought he would.

Akira goes behind the counter and holds on to him tightly, whimpering something that Ryuji can’t hear.

“Why would I be disappointed son?” Sojiro questions, fighting the urge to cry as he holds Akira who’s already sniffling. “You know you can come to me for anything and I’ll have your back.”

“I didn’t know if you’d say we’re too young or if we’re being stupid, or…”

Sojiro pulls back from Akira, setting him down on his favorite stool at the bar of Leblanc. Ryuji sits next to him and rubs a hand on his lower back. Akira had been complaining that the stretching of his stomach was straining on his muscles. 

“Well, I do think twenty two is pretty fresh. But you two love each other right?” They nod. “And you got a roof over your heads? Sakamoto’s got a good job, he’ll take care of you. That kid’s got as good a head start as I’ve seen.”

Ryuji follows crying right after Akira, even though his boyfriend always teases him about being a crybaby. Sojiro’s words are like a balm over the wounds he’s been inflicting on himself for nearly four months. 

_ He failed Akira. Ruined his life. Only made things worse like he always does. _

But he loves him. He’ll do whatever it takes to keep him safe, warm, and above everything else happy to be with him. If that’s all Sojiro thinks he needs to prove that he can be a good alpha then he’s on the right track. 

Sojiro offers both of them the tissue box. 

“When's the baby supposed to come then?”

“March 26th,” Ryuji supplies. Sojiro's face reveals his surprise.

“You’re that far along already?”

“I had some issues early on and we almost lost them, so we wanted to wait to say anything in case well…” Akira holds Ryuji’s hand tightly. “No use in getting people’s hopes up just to crash them later on.”

Sojiro grunts but nods in understanding. 

“Well you two let me know if you need anything, Papa Sakura’s always got your backs. You tell your mama yet Ryuji?”

“Not yes Boss.”

“Hoo boy. Good luck on that one.”

Ryuji doesn’t need to be told twice.

\---

After a quick nap back at their house (growing a baby is a lot of work and Akira needs the rest) they meet with Mama Sakamoto at Ryuji’s old apartment. He doesn’t know why he expected his mom to redecorate the place after he moved out. Even so it’s like he’s an entirely new person stepping back into the place. The Ryuji who grew up here, the Ryuji who no one knew was about to be a father, and the Ryuji who has to confess his sins are all entirely different people existing all at once. 

“Honey, I mean this in the nicest way possibly but you are funkin’ up the kitchen. Go have a seat with Akira, I can serve dinner you know.”

Tail tucked behind his legs, Ryuji takes his stinky alpha stress and joins his boyfriend on the couch. He immediately sobers up when he sees how pale Akira is. He looks first at the bump, weeks of anxiety over if today would be the day the stitch gives out, and sees that it’s fine. Ryuji places the back of his hand under heavy dark bangs and feels Akira’s clammy forehead. 

“Are you okay? I can tell my mom you’re not feeling good and we’ll leave right now.”

Akira shakes his head, too weak to even open his mouth. 

“Akira c’mon she'll understand.”

“I’ll understand what?” Ryuji’s mom leans over the couch and notices Akira’s demeanor immediately. “Oh damn you look awful. Ryuji why’d you bring the poor boy out here if he’s sick? Pregnant omegas shouldn’t be looking this ragged.”

The blond’s eyebrows shoot up. “You knew?”

His mom smirks. “Well I had a guess but you just confirmed it honey.” 

Akira gives Ryuji a light tap on the arm, his way of saying “way to go.”

His mom is quick to give Akira some water and toast to settle his stomach while Ryuji stands nearby with a trashcan just in case. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to cancel again,” Akira moans around his bite of toast. “I swear I miss dinners together and your food always sounds so good but then my stomach—” 

Ryuji’s mother continues to let out soothing “mama chirps” while she rubs Akira’s back as he gags. She understood the calamity that carrying a Sakamoto child inflicted on one’s body. 

“I understand Akira, I promise my feelings aren’t hurt. Congratulations by the way, when are you due? Your scent is so milky now I bet you’re close to halfway.”

Akira shakes his head. “Just fourteen weeks, not ‘til March.” 

“Ooh shit that early? I wonder if it’s twins?”

That one makes both Akira and Ryuji gag. 

\--- 

They leave earlier than they intended but not before showing Mama Sakamoto the sonogram which she quickly snaps a picture of on her phone and sets it as her lock screen. She sets them off with heaps of leftovers for Akira whenever his stomach settles. 

“Let me know if you need anything! I know my pregnancy with Ryuji was a doozy, so I got any remedy you could need!”

Ryuji’s thankful his mom was supportive, he hadn’t expected anything less from the greatest woman in the world. But there was one last thing weighing on him as they returned home for the night. 

They ended their day almost the same as they started. Snuggled close in their bed, that was quickly becoming more nest than anything. Skin to skin as Akira runs his fingers through his hair and makes fun of his roots coming through. Ryuji isn’t really sure what exactly makes him think to ask.

“Should we call your parents?” Akira’s fingers stutter but easily pick up their motion once more. He’s quiet for a beat, but Ryuji can feel his heart pick up speed against his.

“We already told Sojiro. That’s enough for me.”

Ryuji knows he has years worth of complicated feelings towards his own father. Feelings that Akira has helped him work through happily and with steady determination. But through everything Ryuji’s always been able to rely on his mom. 

Akira only had Sojiro and based on stories from him and Futaba, their close relationship had been hard fought back then. He doesn’t know the whole situation even after all this time; but all he needs to know is that Akira came to Tokyo at sixteen and no one has checked up on him since then. 

As far as Ryuji’s concerned they don’t deserve to know the blessing growing inside the son they abandoned. He kisses Akira on the forehead since his hair is pushed back before sliding down to kiss his lips. 

“M’sorry.”

“Don’t be, your heart is just too pure for this world. Always lookin’ for the good in people.” Akira gives him one more kiss before sighing and snuggling into what’s been deemed “sleep position” where Ryuji ends up squished under his right leg and arm and now more recently Yuji Jr. 

Ryuji wouldn’t trade his spot for anywhere else.

“Akira?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think I’ll be a good dad? Even with y’know all my shit?” 

“Ryuji you’ll be the best dad _because_ of all your shit. And because you’re just good. And if you mess up, I’ll be there to help you fix it.”

That night Ryuji dreams of a baby with black hair and brown eyes. When he goes to touch them they cry.

\---

**October 30, 202X (19 weeks)**

“We’re gonna be late!”

“I know, I know, just one more and then we can go.”

Ryuji knows he’s being ridiculous but he couldn’t help it. Akira just looked so freakin’ cute! The omega had the brilliant idea to paint his stomach like a pumpkin for Haru’s Halloween party and Ryuji’s alpha brain couldn’t look away. Actually he’s had a harder time staying focused on anything whenever Akira’s in the room with him. It’s like the baby’s a magnet pulling Ryuji’s gaze and focus anytime they’re near. 

“You’re staring again.” Akira pouts holding his orange tummy. “I know I’m big okay?”

“Big and sexy baby,” Ryuji leers before giving him a wolf whistle. “Alright give me one more cute pose so I can print it and put it on my desk at school then we can go.”

Akira decides to flip him off. 

“Perfect!”

\---

Since Halloween was Haru’s most favorite holiday their gang always let her go crazy for the occasion. One year she had her dad rent out Destinyland during their Spooky Spectacular for just their high school. As they’ve “grown up” the parties have grown much tamer. 

This year since most everyone was out of college and starting their adult jobs they were pretty exhausted from the week. So they just met up for drinks, dinner, and then scary movies. 

The costumes were fantastic this year though. Haru was dressed as a fluffy pink princess while Makoto posed as her shining lady knight. Ann and Shiho matched as leather kitty and cute mouse. Yusuke was some sort of fox demon and Futaba hung off his arm in an expensive looking, historically accurate Egyptian royalty set up. 

Ryuji donned his trusty skull mask that he’s worn every year since he was in middle school and of course, Akira was the pregnant pumpkin. There were a few other people in the house, mostly work colleagues of Haru and Makoto. But the new scents had Ryuji more on edge than usual. Something about strangers so close to his boyfriend’s exposed and vulnerable stomach just didn’t sit right. 

Luckily Akira didn’t mind being held onto all night. 

“I’m so glad you both could make it!” Haru chirped over her pumpkin beer. “I feel like it’s always so hard to meet up and every time I see you you’re even more pregnant.” 

“Babies do be growing,” Akira replies. “Wanna feel? Ryuji swears it’s all soft but I feel like I swallowed a watermelon.

“Can I? Don’t mind if I—” 

The growl is out Ryuji’s throat before Haru’s hand even reaches. He can feel his face getting hot and he knows it isn’t just from the alcohol.

“Haru I’m so sorry, I dunno why I did that.” Haru, sweet Haru, just waves off his apology.

“Honestly, I’d be more surprised if you weren’t overprotective after all you two have been through. I understand Ryuji, don’t worry about it.”

He still feels like an ass. 

He reigns in all snarls the rest of the night as Akira proudly shows off their bump. No,  _ his  _ bump. It’s Akira’s. Ryuji hasn’t done anything significant enough to lay any claim. By the time midnight rolls around and Haru’s ready to watch the first scary movie of the night, Akira's exhausted and ready to roll.

They say their goodbyes with promises to meet up for lunches or over winter break. Whichever comes first. 

\---

**October 31, 202X (19 weeks)**

“It was in your contract when you signed on Sakamoto-san. Temporary hire, right there, see?” 

Oh Ryuji sees it in the tiniest fucking font known to humanity. But there it is, the reason his boss called him into his office while on lunch break. To let him know that they’d found his replacement and that after the end of this semester his time at their school would be up. 

He’d be out of a job right as Akira would be reaching his last trimester. 

“I see that sir, but what I don’t understand is why?” Ryuji tries to keep his tone even, tries to sound mature and respectful. “Have there been any areas I’m lacking in?”

The principal shakes his head. 

“No, you’ve been phenomenal actually. The kids all love having you here and your colleagues all get along with you fine. Really the problem is the parents.”

The parents?

Ryuji’s confusion must show on his face. 

“Well it was brought up at the last board meeting that you are living with your pregnant partner but are unmated, correct?”

“Yeah but what exactly does my private life have to do with my teaching?” Ryuji is trying so hard not to explode it’s making his teeth ache. “If my students are happy and my coworkers are cool then who gives a flying flip what anyone else says?”

His boss sighs. “See that’s the other thing, you’re just so young you don’t know the ways of the world yet. Parents are the ones who pay tuition, so they pay your rent and grocery and light bill. They have certain expectations and we strive to meet them, you understand? I hate to do this to you but my hands are tied. I’ll be sure to give you a letter of recommendation come December.”

Ryuji stands to leave, formalities be damned if this asshole is only going to be his boss another month. But as his hands touch the door he has an idea. 

“If I were to officially bond with my boyfriend, what then?”

“Well I think there would be some considerations to be had, but there’s a possibility we could work something out.”

He’ll have to think about it. It’s a shitty idea, scummy and manipulative and annoying (just like their school board so really it’s perfect) but it’s all he’s got for now. 

“Okay. Um thanks.”

The click of the door echoes down the hall as Ryuji walks back to the gym and darts into his office. He spends the rest of his lunch break looking over bonding and marriage laws before looking at how mating marks affect pregnant omegas. 

At least Akira doesn’t question him too much when he gets back from work and eats him out for half an hour out of guilt. 

\---

**November 8, 202X (21 weeks)**

“Takemi said you should be big enough now,” Akira rubs his hand over stretched skin. “And I  _ know _ I felt you in my lungs earlier, so why can’t you do that just a little more, ya know, outwards?”

He should feel silly talking to himself while standing naked post shower. But he  _ swears _ he felt the baby move around and he’s not risking leaving the spot if they try again. He’d had his midterm scan earlier that week and apparently his prodigy child is growing ahead of schedule. They had ten fingers and toes, and all their bones in the right place. 

_ “You should really be able to feel some movement now, good luck that kid’s a chunk.” _

Ryuji hadn’t been able to leave work to go with him so Takemi printed out extra sonograms. Probably for the best since Sojiro and Mama Sakamoto wanted their own sets for their houses. They didn't want to know the sex until birth so he had Takemi swear it to secrecy and be sure to keep it out of any ultrasounds. 

“You’re lucky I love you so much. So I’ll wait. It took me four years to teach your older brother Morgana how to sit, I can wait for some movement.”

Well maybe not for too long, he didn’t bring his phone in with him and now he was getting bored. He glances at his reflection and not for the first time notices just how weird he looks. This chest is soft and his nipples are a darker shade of brown now. His waist had been so narrow and now it’s hidden underneath a soft layer of fat and a baby bump. Same with his hips. 

He doesn’t think he looks bad, oh no Ryuji has made sure to correct that line of thinking for weeks. But he just feels weird. Like this body isn’t his own. And technically it isn’t since he’s sharing it with a guest for nineteen more weeks. 

Akira puts his hands where his waist used to be before cradling the underside of his stomach. He feels a wrinkle of a new stretch mark and the starting curls of his pubic hair and then he feels something...hard?

“What the fuck?”

He taps once on the hardness and then nearly shrieks at the twisting motion settling in his gut.

“Ryuji! RYUJI COME HERE!”

There’s a crash, cursing, and even Morgana yowling before the door to the bathroom blasts open letting all the warm air out. 

“What?! Where are you hurt?! Did you—” Ryuji’s voice is interrupted as Akira grabs his boyfriend’s hand and places it where the firmness was still settled. “Akira? What are you doing?”

“Hang on, just stay like this.” Akira is sure he looks crazy. Naked and smiling and making Ryuji touch his stomach. He twists his torso just a smidge and beams like the sun when he sees Ryuji’s expression flicker from confusion to awe as some part of their baby moved against his hand.

“Is that?”

“Mhm!” Akira chirps. “That’s them! We made that!”

The air is almost out his lungs from how tightly Ryuji squeezes him, and then it’s quickly back as his boyfriend kneels down to press his lips to where his hands had been. Akira can feel Ryuji’s mouth moving in sweet nothings against the spot where the baby’s foot or hand or whatever seems to be playing peek-a-boo with the outside stimulation. 

“Whatever you’re saying they seem to think it’s hilarious,” Akira teases, running his fingers through Ryuji’s hair. He’ll give him a few more minutes before making him at least transfer to the bed. Akira will probably be 100 years old and still worried about his rowdy partner’s knees.

Akira shivers at the tickle of breath across his sensitive skin from Ryuji’s soft laugh.

“Just letting them know how much I love them and their mom. That’s all.”

Oh. That’s all. It’s cool. Akira is totally not crying. No, he just had something in his eye.

“Well,” he clears his throat. “Um, I love you too. And I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else, just so you know.” Ryuji gives him one more tummy kiss before rising to meet his lips. 

“Same here. Nobody else but my crybaby ‘Kira.”

“I will bite you.”

“You love me too much.”

\---

_ Bump-dates: Shake, rattle, and roll! Baby is the size of a banana and with their limbs now fully proportional get used to those kicks, flutters, and twists keeping you up all night. This is the time most pregnant people begin to feel the anxiety of parenthood settling in so make sure to spend time doing things that you find relaxing!  _

_ You’re over halfway there! Only four more months to go! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonjour!
> 
> hope you enjoyed the update!   
> as always, let me know what ya think :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :3


End file.
